


Pocket Adventures 20

by PaperFox19



Series: Pocket Adeventures [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Furry, M/M, Monster Yaoi, Orgy, Rimming, Scent Kink, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: What if Ash caught Houndour? Ash helped out a pack of Houndour, even before that their leader was impressed with him. He wants to go with Ash but can’t leave his pack, so Ash, offers to catch all of them, and let them live at Oak’s lab. The Houndour agree and he gets the whole pack, with their leader Scar, acting as his main battler, the pack becomes good guard dogs for Oak’s lab and live a very good life. Switcher Ash/Pokemon/Trainer





	Pocket Adventures 20

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

  


Pocket Adventures 20

What if Ash caught Houndour? Ash helped out a pack of Houndour, even before that their leader was impressed with him. He wants to go with Ash but can’t leave his pack, so Ash offers to catch all of them and let them live at Oak’s lab. The Houndour agree and he gets the whole pack, with their leader Scar, acting as his main battler, the pack becomes good guard dogs for Oak’s lab and live a very good life. Switcher Ash/Pokemon/Trainer

Chapter 1 Hour of the Houndour

~Story So Far~

Ash is a young trainer from Pallet Town, after he came of age he set out on his journey with a reluctant Pikachu. The two went through a terrifying experience, but it brought them closer together. He traveled across Kanto earning Gym Badges and catching Pokemon.

He got 8 badges, made friends and rivals, faced off with Team Rocket who tried to steal his Pokemon. He had a friend in Brock, a former Gym Leader who dreamed of becoming a pokemon Breeder. He also had a companion in Misty who followed him because he accidentally destroyed her bike during the Spearow incident.

Ash caught Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmander who he raised into the final stage of Charizard, Pidgeotto who he eventually raised into a Pidgeot, a Caterpie that he raised into a Butterfree, he caught a Primeape, a Muk, a Haunter, a Krabby that he eventually evolved into a Kingler, and 30 Tauros in the Safari Zone.

He met a lot of pokemon and helped a lot of people. He cared about what his pokemon wanted, like when his Butterfree met a female Butterfree and fell in love, he didn’t stand in the way and wanted him to be happy. Pikachu didn’t want to evolve into Raichu, so Ash didn’t want to force it, same with Bulbasaur.

Ash was still young and hot-headed, especially when it came to his rival, Gary. So when the time came to enter the Pokemon League he wasn’t as prepared as he should be. His Charizard didn’t listen to him, and his Pokemon needed more training. He did okay, but the time came when he needed to rely on Charizard, and he wouldn’t battle for him.

He lost the Kanto League, but it was a humbling experience. Ash was then sent to the Orange Islands to pick up the GS Ball, there he learned of the Orange League. He gained a new friend in Tracey Sketchit, a Pokemon Watcher and trainer. He was able to catch Snorlax and a Lapras. With some training, he defeated the orange crew, gaining the four badges he needed to challenge the Orange League Champion. He also earned Charizard’s respect, and the two had become quite the powerhouse.

It was a tough match but Ash was able to win and get the Orange League trophy. Tracey came back with him to Pallet Town to meet Professor Oak. They also met up again with Brock, who had been staying with Professor Ivy, but things...happened...he didn’t like to talk about it.

He brought the GS Ball to Professor Oak, but even he wasn’t able to figure out what it was or what could be inside. So Ash was tasked with taking the GS Ball to the Johto Region and deliver it to Kurt. Ash was interested in the Johto League, Gary was entering to, and this time they swore they were gonna end their rivalry for sure this time.

Misty also wasn’t holding back, she decided to enter the Johto League too, she wanted to beat Ash and prove she was gonna be the world’s greatest water pokemon master. Tracey was torn, working with Professor Oak was a dream come true, but traveling with Ash was an experience he wanted to continue.

Oak suggested he continue traveling with Ash, and gain more real-world experience, and the position at his lab would still be open for him. Ash was growing up, learning new things, and now he was heading for Johto.

Johto had new rules, now you could carry 9 Pokemon, new pokemon. As it turned out Tracey’s Marill came from Johto. Ash met a mysterious glowing Pokemon when they came to Johto but he escaped. Team Rocket followed them and continued to cause trouble, but they continued to be thwarted.

Ash caught a Heracross, Misty caught a Wooper, Brock got a Spinarak, Tracey got a Ledyba, Ash caught a Chikorita. The time came to face the first Gym, Falkner used flying types. Ash used Pikachu, Chikorita, and Charizard, Chikorita caused a big upset against Falkner’s Hoothoot, luring him in with Sweet Scent and crushing him with Tackle. Charizard brought him his final victory getting his first Johto badge.

Misty also got her badge later. They ended up in the Charizard Valley, where the toughest Charizard’s gathered and trained to get even stronger. Ash’s Charizard wanted to test his metal, but he was overwhelmed by some of even the weakest ones there. He wasn’t planning on giving up, he wanted to be accepted.

Ash understood, Charizard had ambition, he left him there to train, this wasn’t a goodbye. They would see each other again one day. Misty believed Ash was in trouble now since without Charizard he wouldn’t have won his last badge, but Ash intended to keep training. Ash gained a new friend and rival with Shingo a trainer who believed with his data he could beat anyone, he had a powerful Scizor the evolved form of Scyther.

Shingo believed that with his data, he could beat Ash no problem. Ash was persistent, so when he battled Shingo’s Scizor Blade with his Heracross. Shingo was sure he could win, but Ash was unpredictable, and he couldn’t focus on his data and the battle at the same time. Ash beat him in the end, and Shingo decided to travel and grow his skills. The two promised to meet again.

Ash later caught a Cyndaquil and Misty accidentally caught a Slowpoke, who much like her Psyduck she didn’t want. They met Kurt and stopped Team Rocket from disturbing the pokemon in the Slowpoke Well. Ash handed the GS Ball over for Kurt to examine.

Turns out Kurt could make special Pokeballs out of Apricorn. Our Heroes each got a Fast Ball made from White Apricorn. After a trip to the mountains, they collected some Apricorn. Some Blue Apricorn for Ash, Misty, and Tracey, it could make Lure Balls perfect for catching Water Pokemon. With help from Tracey’s Ledyba, they got some green Apricorn that could make Friend Balls.

Unfortunately, due to Team Rocket’s interference they weren’t able to get any Pink, Yellow, or Red Apricorn. Ash did get his hands on an Orange Apricorn, that could be used to make a Hex Ball, it was really good against Pokemon that were Asleep, Paralyzed, Poisoned, Burned, Confused, and Frozen.

The last tree was the Black Apricorn tree, which was used to make Heavy Balls. Here Brock was able to catch a Pineco with his Fast Ball. They blasted Team Rocket off and Ash and Brock each got an apricorn.

They left the Apricorn with Kurt, and he told them it appeared the GS Ball had some kind of lock on it. He said if given time he’d find out what’s inside. While Kurt worked on their balls, Ash and Misty went to the gym, and to Misty’s horror, it was a bug type gym.

Misty insulted the gym leader Bugsy so they battled first. Misty lost but wasn’t discouraged saying she didn’t want the Hive Badge anyway. Ash battled Bugsy later and won thanks to his Cyndaquil, Heracross, and his Pikachu.

They got their new balls and headed off. Squirtle met up with his old gang friends turned firefighters, and went with them and officer Jenny for training. Ash hugged him, they promised they would see each other again.

~Now~

A string of thefts had our heroes on high alert. Their backpacks had been stolen by a mysterious Pokemon. When the Pokemon took the bait it turned out it was a Dark-type Houndour. With a howl, the Houndour’s pack showed up and surrounded them, each one growling as they approached. “They sure don’t sound friendly.” Misty pulled back.

“Listen just give us back out backpacks.” Another howl drew their attention and a bigger Houndour stood on a cliff looking down on them, he had an x shaped scar on his cheek.

“Ash that must be the leader!” Brock said.

“Amazing!” Tracey would have sketched them had his backpack not been stolen. With one gesture from the leader, the others were ready to battle.

“If that’s how it is,” Ash turned his hat around. “Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Pikachu, I choose you!” he called out.

“Onix!” Brock called out.

“Marill I choose you!” Tracey called out his water type. Misty hung back. It was five on five now...she made the excuse if they lost she’d bring in her water pokemon in for back up.

Chikorita cuddled up to Ash, nuzzling him as he’s been known to do. Tracey believed that Chickorita had a thing for Ash. The battle broke out, Cyndaquil took a bit to light his fire, so he focused on dodging a Houndour’s attacks.

Two Houndour ganged up on Brock’s Onix, pinned him down and blasted him with Ember and Fire Spin. “Onix no!”

“I got him, Chikorita, use Vine Whip!” the grass type launched his vines and forced the two off of Onix. He used Sweet Scent next and made the two focus on him.

Marill was going strong with his Water Gun, but then a Houndour used Roar and forced Marill to retreat. “No Marill!” Tracey gasped.

The Houndour stalked for him, growling as he moved. “Tracey look out!” Ash tackled him and avoided a Bite from the dark type. “You okay?” the dark green-haired male blushed.

“Yeah...I...I’m okay!” he felt his heart racing with Ash on top of him. Pikachu came in for the rescue, sending Thunderbolts out to force the Dark-type back.

“Thanks, Pikachu!” Ash got back up and took charge of the fight. Cyndaquil got his flame lit and began to fight back with his Flamethrower. Chickorita despite the type disadvantage held his fighting back and dodging the fire moves. Pikachu joined the fray and forced the Houndour back with his powerful Electric-type moves.

The Leader was impressed with Ash, he was acting like a pack leader, giving orders and trusting his pokemon to handle themselves. When things got tough, Ash had Cyndaquil use Swift, a sweeping move that hit home. He was covering for their weaknesses at both type and being outnumbered.

With a loud bark, the Houndour Leader came down and made the others back down. “Ash I think he wants to battle you one on one.”

“That so, okay Pikachu, let’s do this.”

“Pika!” Pikachu had speed on his side, but Houndour wasn’t a slouch, he dodged Pikachu’s attacks and fought back hard. The two clashed hard, Tackle for Quick Attack, Flamethrower for Thunderbolt. The two attacks clashed causing an explosion that threw them both back.

The pack rushed to their leader’s side. It looked like it was about to be an all-out assault, but a sudden cry, had the Houndours’ attention diverted. The leader barked, and the others used Smog, to create a smokescreen an escape.

“Get back here!” Ash and his Pokemon followed after them, with Brock, Tracey, and Misty following. They reached their den where an injured Houndour was being attacked by a Golem.

The other Houndour tried to protect him but Golem was relentless, using Rollout which kept getting stronger each time. “That’s enough!” Ash shouted. “Chickorita stop it with your Vine Whip!”

His Grass-type obeyed, stopping Golem and doing some damage. “Now Razor Leaf!” a barrage of leaves hit Golem and sent him running.

“I see now, they were stealing to try and help their sick friend.” Brock got his backpack and brought out a super potion. The Houndour growled at him causing him to drop it.

“Please, this will help, you have to trust us,” Ash said, he approached calmly and sprayed the medicine on the injury. It stung which made the injured Pokemon cry out.

The Houndour growled at him, which made his Pokemon growl back. Things were getting intense. “No fighting!” Ash scolded, and returned Chikorita and Cyndaquil, surprising them and the Houndour leader.

He called the others off. “Ash this is bad, his wound is infected, we have to get him to the Pokemon Center!” Ash tried to carry him on his back and was once again met with resistance. The leader called them off again.

“Thank you!”

Team Rocket showed up. “Hold it, twerp, hand it your Pokemon!”

“I don’t have time for you right now!” Ash shouted.

“We’ll be taking those Houndour to!”

The leader began to bark and Meowth began to sweat. “He said to go on ahead, we’ll deal with these losers!” The Houndour pack began to attack Team Rocket allowing Ash to pass.

Ash carried him all the way to the Pokemon Center, the other Houndour showing up a bit later. The leader went inside while the pack waited outside. It took some time but thanks to Nurse Joy he made a full recovery.

Team Rocket showed up one last time, this time netting the Houndour pack and trying to escape with them. “Get back here Team Rocket!” They had flown too high in the air balloon so Pikachu’s Thunderbolt couldn’t reach them.

“Not a chance twerp these Dark types are all ours.”

The leader hadn’t been captured and he tried to rescue his friends, using his powerful jumps he got in close, only to get smacked down by one of Meowth’s machines. “Houndour, I got you!” he caught him before he could hit the ground.

Team Rocket laughed. “I got an idea, do you trust me?” Houndour nodded. “Alright, Pikachu ride on Houndour’s back and give them a Thunderbolt!” Houndour rushed and got him up high enough to zap them. Their balloon blew up and the net dropped.

“Team Rocket is blasting them off again!” they screamed as they went flying into the distance.

“Heracross catch the Houndour!” his bug type zoomed in and caught the falling Pokemon. Using his horn he cut them free once they were safely on the ground. Once free the whole pack pounced on Ash, happily licking him. “Ahahahaha quit it!”

Ash felt something stirring inside him as they licked him. The leader could smell it, Ash’s arousal. He found Ash’s bulge and began to lick it, his hot breath seeping through the garment and teasing his confined length. “Ahhhh,” Ash moaned.

The smell of Ash’s arousal stirred the loins in the other Houndour. Their cocks came from their sheaths and they began to pant. “You guys are like this because of me?” he blushed and they nodded. Each Houndour was about 6 inches long while the leader was a solid 8. “Well, I should help you out then.”

Ash stripped off his clothes not wanting them to be torn off and his hard 10 incher sprang up. Once he was naked the Houndour pounced on him again, they began to lick his naked form. Ash moaned.

He started to jerk two of them off, and those two licked his exposed pits. Two more licked Ash’s feet, it felt weird for a bit then started to feel good. The Leader and another Houndour shared Ash’s dick between them. Ash continued to moan.

The whole pack took turns sniffing him, Ash running around all day had earned him a powerful musk. The Houndour grew more and more excited with each whiff. The two in his hands came and switched with the ones at his feet.

Houndour leader switched positions sticking his ass and crotch in Ash’s face and began to suck on Ash’s penis. The other one went lower to lick Ash’s balls. He moaned and resumed pumping the new Houndour.

Ash buried his face into the Leader’s ass, kissing his hot little hole and giving it a lick. Houndour moaned around his cock so he kept going, slowly working his tongue into Houndour’s ass. The Dark-type was loving it, humping his firm pecs. The one lapping at his balls switched to hump against his leg, rubbing his cock and balls against him as he lapped at his nuts. The other four came, the two getting the handjob cumming all over his hands, the leader cumming all over his chest, and the fourth cumming all over his leg.

Ash came last, his cum erupting, the first couple of spurts filling the leader’s mouth. He pulled off and the rest of his seed splattered all over. The rest of the pack came over and got a taste of Ash’s milk.

The look on their faces was priceless, blushing and drooling at the rich flavor. “You guys feeling better now?” he asked, only to gasp as they raised their asses for him, shaking in a come hither way. “You want me to...”

“Hound!” The leader spoke and offered his ass.

“Alright, I’ll satisfy all of you! Leave it to me!” Houndour leader was prepped thanks to the rimming before so he was claimed first, another two Houndour was at his side, and Ash used their hot cum as lube and started fingering them as he claimed the leader.

The Houndour leader howled his lust, bucking back to meet Ash’s thrusts. He was so full, Ash’s cock stirring up his insides in the best way. Ash set a rhythm, fingering the others as he fucked their leader into the ground.

“Oh man you are so tight and warm inside, it feels like my dick is melting!” he moaned. He gave the two at the side a second finger each. The trio was loving this, the other three licked their dicks in anticipation.

He made the leader cum before cumming himself, spilling his seed into the Dark-type. He pulled out of the leader, his youth and stamina showing with his cock still hard. The leader watched as Ash fucked his pack satisfying them one by one. The ones he played with were quicker to cum since he was winding them out.

Soon his pack was spent and stuffed full of cum. He was on the last one now, his body glistening with sweat and the leader got a second wind. He crawled over and began licking Ash’s ass. “Ahhh Houndour!” he moaned.

His thick tongue wiggled inside as he fucked the Houndour faster. The little one couldn’t take it and he came, his clenching heat pulled Ash over the edge. Ash filled the little guy up before pulling his spent cock out. “That was intense!” Houndour wanted a chance at Ash’s ass but both males were spent. “I’d like you to become my Pokemon Houndour, you are really strong and I’ve never done anything like this before.” he pets him.

The leader didn’t mind the idea, but… he looked at his pack. He couldn’t leave them behind, Ash followed his gaze. “Tell you what, how about I catch all of you?”

“Dour?”

“Yeah, you guys are great, you can be my lead battler and the rest of your pack can relax at Professor Oak’s lab. He takes care of all my Pokemon.”

Houndour agreed, pouncing on Ash once again and the two sharing a kiss. This little event did not go unwitnessed a mystery figure had seen it all, satisfying his lust to the show.

They cleaned up and returned to the center, where they filled in the injured one on their deal. He was happy to come, and Ash got some alone time with him and the leader got a chance at Ash’s hole. Ash nicknamed the leader Scar.

He caught them all using Pokeballs and sent the rest of the pack to Oak.

To be continued


End file.
